Love Last Forever
by Prince Ang3l
Summary: After months of fighting, Alice believes she knows what the problem is, she thinks her girlfriend Bella is cheating. Will these two work it out? Or will they drift apart? Futa. M just in case.
1. Monthly fights and accusations

(A/N) hello there Ladies/Gentleman, this is my first try at Bellice and the idea has been picking at me for days so I said "what the fuck is there to loose?" Aside from my pride, if I were to be flamed. But hopefully it wont come to that. I welcome constructive criticism, but I hate when people only have something negative to say, there is a difference between the two. Anyhow let me know what you think please.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all, I just play.

WARNING: girl/girl pairing, Futa Fic. If this is not your thing I suggest you stop reading right about... Now.

*Chp.1*

"Bella?" Alice called out from the top of the stairwell. She made her way downstairs anxiously, taking two steps at a time as if she were a child on Christmas morning.

"Bella?" She tried again.

No answer came from the darkness below the staircase. Every light in the house had been turned off, making Alice feel on edge. Jumping off the last step, she wandered into the kitchen flipping on the light and glancing towards the clock.

Alice felt her blood run cold as she read the time, it was two in the morning, Bella had always returned home after their fights, and no later than twelve in the evening. What if she didn't make it home?" She thought.

Shaking off her fear, Alice made her way down to the game room. Walking down the fuzzy steps, she began to feel for the light switch, the dark was extremely uncomfortable to her.

Stepping off the last step, Alice rounded the corner seeing the Flickr of the television light. Relief flooded through her as she saw the shadow of her girlfriend sitting on the couch, and she sighed Bella had been completely pissed off when she left, but it was no reason not to come to bed,Alice was upset.

"Bella?" Alice called out a third time. The shadow jumped and looked over their shoulder.

"Hey" Bella said softly and turned back to the TV. Alice lowered herself onto Bella's lap, wrapping her arm around her lovers neck, and nestling her head on a broad shoulder.

"You weren't in bed." Alice stated, as she ran a hand through Bella's short, spiky hair.

Bella shrugged, "I didn't think I was welcome in it."

Alice lifted her head to look into those beautiful brown eyes, "you know your always welcome in bed,babe, even after a fight." It was true after all the fights they've had Bella had always come to bed, never thinking twice of it.

Bella snorted, earning a glare from Alice. "This wasn't like our other fights, and you know it." She said, giving Alice a glare of her own.

Alice shrugged, "a fight is a fight, there was no difference from our other ones."

"You accused me of cheating." Bella pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Alice flushed red with embarrassment, and looked away.

"I didn't mean it, you know that. You've never taken it seriously before, why was this time different?" Alice asked. Out of all the times she's accused Bella of cheating, it had always been a "heat of the moment" thing, she never meant it.

Bella sighed, grabbing Alice's hand and pulling her up. "Lets just go to bed." She mumbled, turning off the TV and heading towards their bedroom.

Alice followed giving Bella space, as her thoughts began to wander, why had Bella felt so deeply about being called a cheater?

She watched as Bella undressed into pajamas, and noticed a dark bruise on her girlfriends neck, and her heart sank, the only reason the question had affected Bella so much, was because she was guilty of cheating.

(A/N) so I dunno do you guys think I should continue? Yes/No? Leave me a review and let me know yeah? -princ3(: 


	2. Memories and Getting Caught

(A/N) oh my goodness! I am squealing like a girl right now! *sigh* I guess its one benefit of being gay. Anyhow thank-you all for the reviews! 17 in the first chapter my god you all rock. Hope you enjoy this chp. As well, and be sure to read the authors note at the bottom (:

Warnings and disclaimer in the first chapter.

*Chp.2*  
Alice was cuddled up next to Bella as they lay together watching a movie. It was out of the ordinary really, Bella thought so anyway. For the past few months Alice had been pushing her away, and honestly Bella was confused by all the mood swings her head hurt.

One minute Alice was accusing her of cheating, and the next she wanted to cuddle. Bella had asked all her friends why she was receiving such treatment, and none had the answer. Honestly Bella was about ready to give up, she didn't want to really, she loved Alice with all her heart, but the accusations were just getting to frequent for her liking.

Running her fingers through Alice's shoulder length hair, Bella sighed in contentment. She had missed the good times with Alice, especially the sex. God the sex that once drove her crazy was now just as limited as it was when the two had just started dating.

"Bella?" Alice asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

Bella looked down at the smaller girl, seeing nothing but fear and sadness, and it hurt her to see that she was causing Alice such pain. They had been so in love when they had started dating, and Bella remembered like it was yesterday.

She had been new to school, and didn't have many friends, until Alice introduced herself. For Bella it was love at first sight, for Alice not so much, Alice had been completely straight and Bella knew she didn't have a chance. But as their friendship grew, it led to a kiss, one kiss that had changed Bella forever. With that one kiss she was determined to make Alice fall in love with her, and did so after their second date.

"Bella?" Alice called out once more, snapping Bella out of her thoughts.

"What is it?"

Alice bit her lip, determining whether or not to ruin such a moment. The urge to know the truth was overwhelming and at the moment that was all she could think of.

Alice looked Bella in the eye, hoping not to catch her lover lying to her face. "I, I was just wondering who gave you that bruise" Alice stammered, pointing to the fading bruise on Bella's neck.

The taller girl clutched her neck and walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Sure enough there was a bruise there on her neck, and fear struck her as she remembered where she had obtained it.

After their fight, Bella had left to a bar where she usually went with the guys, but this time was different. Bella was angry at all the accusations she was receiving of cheating, that she wanted to show Alice what cheating really was.

So caught up in anger, and being drunk, she had danced with a beautiful blonde, and when dancing turned into a make-out session Bella was to far gone to pull away. After all the kisses were done, guilt had consumed Bella, which is why Alice had found her in the game room.

Guilt washed over her once more as the images of the blonde appeared in her mind. Bella didn't think of any marks that could have been on her and now she felt plain dirty for doing such a stupid thing at all.

Turning back to Alice, Bella ran a hand through her short hair and bit her bottom lip. She wasn't going to lie, she was already in deep shit but she knew it would hurt Alice either way.

Alice studied her girlfriend, and tears began to prick her eyes, "you didn't!" She choked out, and threw a hand over her mouth to cover up her sobs. When Bella didn't answer and looked away, she knew she had her answer.

(A/N) so guys tell me what you think, and please be kind, this is my first Bellice, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the first. I know it seems like its going a little too quickly, but cheating is only part of the plot, working it out is the rest. Anyway thanks for reading! -Princ3(: 


	3. Three years yeah right

(A/N) so I was feeling kinda down, and thought I'd update to feel better. And to my guest reviewer (Santana) Lmao you've officially become one of my favorite reviewers. Yes I am a Guy, yes I'm Gay, and my type would be shorter then I, light skinned with green eyes Aka my boyfriend (; and what's it like? Ummm I guess its just like when you kiss a guy, soft lips but strong arms there to hold you close(: these are short chapters in this story, but bear with me.  
Anyway to all my readers enjoy!(:

*chp.3*

"Alice let me explain, please!" Bella pleaded, as her girlfriend ran up to the bedroom.

Alice ignored Bella, slamming the bedroom door behind her, and throwing herself in bed to cry. She didn't want to believe it, but Bella had cheated, and not to mention broke her heart in the process.

"God I'm so stupid!" Alice wailed, her voice muffled by the pillow her face was buried into.

"No your not Alice."

Alice ignored Bella, and continued to sob and punch the pillow, picturing it as Bella's face. Her chest hurt, her heart felt as if it was being torn out, and the feeling of emptiness enveloped her.

Alice looked up at Bella who was sitting on the bed, arm extended as if to comfort the smaller girl. Shaking her head, Alice moved away from the hand.

"Don't fucking touch me Bella! I can't believe I even trusted you to be faithful, you were a player before we met for god sakes! I should have known you would hurt me, Rosalie was right." She sniffed, shoving her face back into the pillow.

Bella pulled her hand back, in fear of getting it ripped off, and sighed. "I didn't mean to baby, you have to understand I've never done anything with anyone else. What happened at the bar was... an accident."

Alice shook her head. "I don't believe that, you were a player Bella! don't think those lies will work on me anymore!" She screamed, jumping out of bed and heading to the closet.

One peice of clothing at at time, Alice ripped Bella's shirts off the hangers, and threw them into an open duffel bag, before heading to the drawers.

"Alice! Come'on your overreacting! You really think I've been cheating for three years!? Fucking ridiculous!" Bella yelled angrily. It was an accident, everyone had been prone to those before, right?

Alice threw a pair of boxers in Bella's face, "oh so now I'm ridiculous!" She screached, throwing her hands on her hips in a defensive stance.

Bella growled in frustration, "I didn't say that damn it! Alice if you would just listen I can tell you what happened!"

Alice shook her head and threw the now full duffel bag at Bella's feet. "I don't want to hear any details of you and your sluts time together" she hissed angrily pointing to the door.

"Alice I never lied to you love, you should know that! I've gave up my old ways, when I first got with you! You mean everything to me Alice, everything." Bella pleaded.

Tears were flowing down Alice's cheeks, her mascara was smeared down her face, but she didn't care, she was hurting and she deserved to cry.

"If I meant everything to you, you wouldn't have cheated" Alice whispered, looking away.

With nothing to say to that response, Bella picked up the bag and her motorcycle key before heading out the door. She wouldn't be able to talk to Alice right now, but she would soon enough.

Starting up her motorcycle, Bella threw on her helmet and made her way towards her parent's house. She just hoped they wouldn't kill her for messing things up with Alice as well.

(A/N) so there it is guys chp.3 hope you liked it, and I would love some reviews! let's see what Charlie has to say to Bella in chp.4(; -Princ3(: 


	4. Parental Visits and reasonable reasons

(A/N) thank-you all for the reviews and favorites you all rock!(: And to my guest reader (Santana) Lol! GayAngelo Huh? I like it, you had my boyfriend (Edgar)cracking up. Lmao. And well he does sound like a male Alice Cullen, but he's alot more shy(: me being the dominant one I'm more crazy and out there, and I really wish you would make an account love! I would love to PM you back! I feel so honored to be your legendary first gay encounter! Lol though idk if its good thing or not?(: this chapter is for you love! Enjoy (:

Warnings and Disclaimer in chapter.

*Chp.4*  
As Bella pulled up in front of her parents house, she smiled as her childhood memories flooded back to her. She remembered the time her parents had found she was different, and chuckled to herself.

It had been a big step for Charlie and Reene to except the fact that Bella wasn't a full male. Bella was born Zachary Marcus Swan, but as she grew older her parents noticed that she was developing breast.

A trip to the doctor confirmed that Bella was a hermaphrodite and would have both female and male parts, and when Bella turned 16 her parents had talked to her about surgery, which now at the age of 21 she was still considering.

Bella had always been boyish, and seen herself as a boy, but never really cared about having breast. Though they weren't any bigger than an A-Cup, but they were still there and it always just seemed normal to her. Bella loved herself the way she was, and that was all it took for her parents to get over the fact she was different.

Shaking her head, Bella hopped off her bike and headed up the walkway. She stopped in front of the mahogany wooden door, and knocked three times.

After a moment the door flung open revealing a very angry Reene and Charlie Swan. 'Fuck' was all she could think before Charlie marched towards her, hands on his hips and frown on his face.

"Zachary!" He roared, causing Bella to roll her eyes at the name, Charlie only referred to Bella as a Zachary when she was in deep shit.

"Its good to see you to pops, its been a while since you've used that name huh?" Bella joked weakly. Causing Charlie to get even more angry.

"Bella" Reene greeted, stepping in before Charlie could go totally postal on her ass.

"Hey Ma" Bella sighed hugging her mom. It had been a while since her last visit, and Bella didn't realize how much she missed her parents until now.

Bella followed her parents into the living room, throwing the duffel bag by the door. Charlie eyed the bag, and exhaled loudly.

"You fucked up that bad huh? It looks like your packed for month's."  
Charlie stated, taking a seat next to his wife.

Bella shrugged, "hopefully it wont be that long pop, and how did you know I was coming?"

"Your brother called, saying Alice called Rosalie crying her heart out." Reene said with a frown and Bella winced at the description of Alice crying.

"Fucking Emmett and his big ass mouth." Bella cursed. "Look I didn't mean to okay? This was all an accident, Alice has been accusing me of cheating for months even when I wasn't. I guess I just got sick of all the accusations, I was drunk and mad, and one thing led to another with someone else."

Reene was shaking her head before Bella had finished explaining. "You never go out and drink after a fight Bella, that's usually when cheating happens."

Charlie grunted angrily, "you should haven't even been picking fights with little Alice." Her father scolded.

"I wasn't picking a fight, she was! she's been doing it for months now, I'm ready to just give up." Bella sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Reene crossed the room, and slapped Bella across the face angrily. "How could you say that? You and Alice are perfect for each other, she's changed your life, your father and I have seen it!"

Bella rubbed her cheek, "damn mom okay I get it. I just don't get why she's so moody lately." To Bella it didn't make sense all the fights, it was like they were 18 again.

Charlie looked thoughtful for a minute, before throwing in his own advice, "Alice sounds like she's pregnant, Bella, have you ever thought of that?" And that was the most logic anyone had heard out of the old man.

Bella stilled for a minute thinking of everything she's seen in Alice in the past few months. The mood swings, the gaining of weight, and the exhaustion Alice felt after work, her always wanting to be close to Bella when they slept. It all made sense! What was worse was that she couldn't deny her father's words, and she paled, turning back to her dad.

"Oh Jesus Christ! I'm fucking screwed!" Bella cried out, after seeing the smile on her parents faces. With that Bella flopped down on the couch, wanting to slap herself for being so stupid and reckless.

Reene squeald and Charlie chuckled, "congratulations Bella!" They said in unison. Bella groaned burying her face in her hands. She was so fucked.

(A/N) There it is chp.4 hope you liked it! So you see that review button down there? Click it and leave me some awesome mutha fucking feedback! (:  
-Princ3(: 


	5. oh shit, she knows!

(A/N) thank-you all for the reviews and favorites! I love you all!(: its Amazing really. And to (Santana) Edgar loves his nickname! As do I(; anyhow feel free to ask me anything I'm openly gay and have nothing to hide so any questions I will happily answer for you. I await your pm love (:  
To all my readers enjoy! (:

Warnings and disclaimer in the first chapter.

*chp.5*

Alice could have screamed in frustration, out of all the times she's planned this, it had to happen after Bella cheated. Alice looked over at the pregnancy test, there sat in the oval shape, was a perfect positive sign. God how she hated that it mocked her for even trying to have a baby without letting Bella know.

Now that she and Bella were separated, she was pregnant with her girlfriends baby, if that made any sense at all. She had been trying and trying, always telling Bella she was on the pill, just so they didn't use a condom, and now of all times she had finally achieved her goal.

Alice had been hoping for a baby for two years, and Bella had always been opposed to the idea, always saying that they were too young and should live free for a little while longer.

After their second year, Alice was done waiting she wanted her own bundle of joy, and why not with the person she loved the most?

"Now what am I going to do?" Alice mumbled, absently rubbing circles on her growing stomach. She didn't look pregnant, but she knew she was far along it had been a while that she hadn't had a period.

Suddenly the doorbell chimed, causing Alice to nearly jump out of her skin. Throwing the pregnancy test in th trash, Alice made her way quickly downstairs.

Alice stood on her tippy-toes, and looked through the peep hole only to see Emmett pacing back and fourth. Noticing his distress, Alice flung the door open quickly and stepped aside.

"Hey Emmett, what brings you here?" Alice asked casually, careful not to give her distress away.

Emmett enveloped the tiny girl in his arms, giving her one of his famous bear hugs. "Alice! How are you? And I don't know why I'm here really, my sister sent me to check up on you, you look like your doing fine tho." Emmett smiled, taking a step back to give Alice the once over.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Please I can take care of my self, tell your sister to fuck off. I'm not her concern anymore, i thought she had someone on the side anyway. "

"don't be too hard on Bella, she didn't mean it Alice I've seen how my sister is with you, she loves you, you know that anyone can see it." Emmett sighed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He wasnt good at the cheering up crap.

"Right, whatever you say big guy."

Emmett smiled at the pixie, "I gotta get going, but Bella said" Emmett paused to dig in his pocket, and pulling out a white envelope.. "Bella said to give you this, read it okay?" With that Emmett gave a wave goodbye and made his way to his car.

Alice shut the door and sat on the overly long couch, and fiddled with the letter. Honestly she missed Bella, but she wasn't ready to forgive just yet. Sighing Alice opened the letter and unfolded the paper. Written in black in were two words that Alice feared the most. "I know" and it was then Alice knew that she was in deep shit.

(A/N) so did you guys like it? To be honest I didn't. :p You all know what to do to get the next chapter leave me some awesome mutha fucking feedback! (: and I know you all want longer chapters, but the thing is its either longer chapters and later updates, or short chapters and frequent updates. Your choice letme know in a review(: -princ3(: 


	6. worth fighting for

(A/N) sorry for the long wait guys, a big thank-you to Goldenboy 360, you owe this update to him(:

*Chp.6*

"Fuck!" Bella hissed, as a fist connected with her face. She rubbed her chiseled jaw while glaring at her attacker.

"do you have to hit me every time you come over?" She sneered angrily.

Rosalie nodded, getting ready to toss the iron at Bella's head, "I told you when we were back in school, not to fuck with Alice's heart! And of course you didn't listen"

Bella side-stepped the the flying object, just in time for it to miss her head. Rosalie had come over in regard to Alice's frantic phone call of being pregnant and Bella knowing, but before they could get on that subject the blonde had to teach Bella a lesson.

"Emmett!" Bella roared out,"get your psycho girlfriend the fuck away from me!" Bella dodged a high-heel, but not fast enough resulting in a nasty gash from said heel.

"Fuck! Rosalie will you get the whole story first! I know she's pregnant okay? Jesus christ, I tried calling, texting, and writing letters, she wont answer to anything." Bella sighed flopping on the couch.

Rosalie slapped Bella in the face one last time, before sitting next to her gracefully. "She's just scared Bella, you have to understand she's wanted this with you for so long, and now she has it but your gone"

Bella nodded, "I want to go back, but I don't have the keys and I'm sure she wont let me in."

Rosalie snorted, dropping her formal composure, "that's when you fight Bella! Show her you want to fix it, hiding at your parents house isn't showing her you want to work it out. Go back home and sleep in the garage if you have to. If you love Alice like you say you do, then show her."

Bella took in the information, tho she wasn't sure if she could really be there for Alice AND a baby.

"Rose, you know I love Alice, but I mean would I even make a good 'father' really? I'm immature and do stupid things, I just got a good job and wont be able to take off hours-"

Rosalie held her hand up signaling Bella to stop talking, "Bella this right here, is what you need to tell Alice, this is how you feel and Alice needs to know this as well. Go home sit down and talk to her, tell her what your afraid of, but let her know your going to try at least."

Bella nodded, and stood, "I'm going to start packing, thanks for everything Rosalie. Ill show Alice how much she means to me, even if she won't forgive me, I'm going to be around for my kid."

Rosalie smiled happily at finally seeing some maturity in Bella. "Go on and get to it then!" Rosalie said cheerfully.

Bella made her way to her room, she was going to make it up to Alice, or at least try. She wasn't sure how, but she knew Alice was worth a fight and that's exactly what she was going to do, Fight.

(A/N) there's chapter 6 guys, I personally can't wait for you to see chapter 7(: anyhow review and Letme know what you think.  
Much love - princ3(: 


	7. starting new with responsibilities

(A/N) thank-you for all the reviews, they mean alot to me!  
And to the reviewer The-Poetry-of-ink: I don't see why Alice should feel like shit, I believe she's reacting in a way that any women who had just been cheated on and found out they were pregnant would. But as always thanks for reviewing (:

*chp7*

Bella wasn't sure how she had forgotten the key to the house, of all the times to forget the house key it had to be when she had absolutely no chance of getting back in. Bella snorted from the irony of the situation, and shook her head.

'Of course' she thought bitterly, 'forget the keys when Alice is pissed off at you. Nice going Bella.' Bella rolled her eyes resisting the urge to smack herself. This was her house also damn it! And she didn't care if Alice was mad or not, she would get in the house even if it meant getting police involved!

Feeling a rush of courage, Bella walked up the steps of the porch briskly, and rang the doorbell ducking to the side quickly so Alice wouldn't be able to see her through the peep hole. Sure enough after a minute, the door swung open, as Alice poked her head out looking from side to side.

After spotting Bella in her hiding place, Alice quickly made to close the door, only to have Bella's foot stop it from closing.

"Hey, none of that now, I just want to talk." Bella stated, holding up her hands in mock surrender.

"Well I don't!" Alice snapped, pushing the heavy wood against Bella's foot in hopes of moving it aside. It was no use, Bella's foot stayed put, and Alice sighed giving up.

"Just go away Bella" she nearly growled, glaring up at her now x-lover.

"No, not until we talk this out Alice, we have more important thing's to worry about" Bella said, staring pointedly at Alice's still flat stomach.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest, "well I'm listening." She mumbled, putting a hand out to cup her ear as if to prove her point.

Bella sighed, "look Alice, I know you don't want anything to do with me right now, and I understand that but I want to be there for you through the pregnancy, even if we don't work things out."

Alice swallowed thickly, trying not to cry at the possibility of never getting back with Bella. "I don't know Bella, you hurt me so bad."

"This isn't about just you anymore Alice!" Bella snapped, "I know I hurt you damn it, and I'm sorry! I'm trying to be there for not only you but for our child as well! And even if you decide never to get back with me again, ill still be here for you and the baby. Because I'm not giving up on what matters to me." Bella finished the last sentence in a whisper.

Alice looked away, "it's not just that Bella! Your irresponsible, immature, and you hate anything that cries! How the fuck do you expect to keep a baby, when you've already fucked up with me alone!?" Alice knew the words were harsh, but it was true. Bella wasn't ready for any of the responsibility that came with having a baby.

Bella looked away ashamed, the truth had been like a smack in the face, "let me prove it to you Alice, ill come back home and we can try again, please?"

"You can come back Bella, but I'm only keeping you around for the baby, I don't think I can forgive you for what happened." Alice sniffed, while whipping her eyes.

"All I'm asking for is a chance to prove that I'm serious about you and our baby Alice" Bella sighed looking into Alice's eyes. She would show Alice she was serious about changing.

Alice nodded and moved aside, "I'm not ready to forgive you yet, so feel free to pull out the couch and sleep there." With that Alice walked into the kitchen leaving a cursing Bella standing in the doorway.

(A/N) well chapter 7 there it is(: I'm hoping over the next few chapters, you all will see how much Bella and Alice are really meant for each other. Anyway leave me some feedback (:  
Much love - Princ3(: 


	8. making up

(A/N) thank-you for all the reviews and favorites, I love you guys!(: Enjoy chapter 8(:

*Chp.8*

It had been a month since Bella had come back home, and Alice hadn't spoken a word to her. She had made sure never to be in the same room as Bella, or had always made plans to go out. Though none of that ever bothered Bella, until Alice decided to go to her first ultrasound without Bella being there, that's when she had finally had enough.

There was a huge argument between the two, Bella had wanted a normal conversation, that is until Alice brought up the cheating again. That was when it all went to hell, Bella had yelled at Alice to "shut the fuck up", and Alice had screamed at Bella to "go fuck herself and leave her alone", and since then they haven't looked twice at each other.

Bella sighed to herself, as a memory of when the two had taken a trip to the beach together, flashed through her mind.

Alice ran from up the beach, jumping high enough to latch onto Bella's back for a piggyback ride. Instead Bella had dropped backwards in the sand, careful not squish Alice, and rolled over to kiss her girlfriend passionately, and that's what they had done the whole day at the beach. that's when they used to enjoy each other's company.

Enough was enough, Bella had to fix this, and she would tell Alice that it was nothing more but a kiss, and meant nothing.

"Alice!" Bella called out, she could hear Alice cooking in the kitchen, but was sure she wouldn't answer.

Bella walked into the kitchen, finding Alice stirring her Alfredo. "Alice", Bella tried again only to receive silence in return.

"Alice, I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you to shutup, but you know I have a short temper, and I was supposed to go with you to the appointment as well that IS the reason why I came back."

Alice turned to glare at Bella, "that isn't the only thing that bothers me Bella, its the whole idea of you pretending nothing is wrong! I mean you fucking cheated on me for gods sakes!"

Bella sighed, "it was only a kiss Alice, I didn't go home with her and have sex, I was drunk and mad that you kept accusing me for something I didn't do." Bella sucked in a breath as she walked towards Alice, enveloping the smaller girl in a hug.

"I miss you baby, I miss this, and I miss us not being at each other's throats 24/7. I love you okay, I made a mistake, I'm human those are bound to happen. I wish I was perfect, but then our relationship really would be fucked up. Im so sorry I hurt you love, but ill never ever do it again, I swear." Bella hugged Alice tighter.

Alice sighed and turned in Bella's arms, wrapping her arms around Bella's neck and burying her face there.

"I miss you too, and I love you more than anything babe, but I'm just not ready to let it go. I know it was just one kiss, but that kiss could have been ours when we made up. I want us to be together, and we can be, but you have so much making up to do." Alice said, as she kissed Bella's neck, and ran her fingers through Bella's short locks of hair.

Bella smiled, and let her hands run down Alice's back, cupping her ass that looked irresistible in the pencil skirt Alice wore. "How about some make up sex?" Bella asked, as she nibbled on Alice's earlobe.

Alice pushed Bella away with a laugh, "umm, how about no? Your gonna work your ass off for even a kiss Romeo." Alice winked and turned back to her pasta.

Bella clucked her tounge and smiled, hopefully everything would be okay. Little did Bella know, that with a baby on the way nothing would be easy anymore.

(A/N) so here you go chapter 8, I hope you guys loved it as much as I did! Review yeah? More drama to come(;  
Much love - Princ3(: 


	9. Authors Note

Hey guys, thank-you for the reviews and favorites, they mean so much to me. I regret to inform you that I will not be updating this story any time soon. I broke my wrist, and I'm still adjusting to having this cast. Not only that, I want to give you guys a much longer chapter. Sorry about the delay guys. Have a happy Halloween tomorrow!  
Much love - princ3(: 


End file.
